Frost Nova
by adoodlebook
Summary: Durante sus años de universitaria, Nala había compartido salón de clases junto Yuuri Katsuki en Detroit. Ahora se encontraba trabajando y estudiando en San Petersburgo, y la vida misma se encarga de reunir a estos buenos amigos. Nala entonces tendrá un encuentro frente a frente con el Tigre de Rusia. A/N: Esta historia toma lugar 4 años después en la linea de tiempo original.


**Epílogo**

Parada ahí, a solo centímetros lejos del brillante y pálido reflejo del hielo a mis pies. Sin aliento, a pesar de que era algo que se había convertido en mi rutina. No podía despegar los ojos. No podía dejar de seguir con mi mirada, cada uno de sus movimientos llenos de elegancia y gracia. Su esbelto cuerpo, parecía flotar sobre la blanca superficie. Parecía volar, podría jurar que lo hacía. Y no solo por como sus piernas apenas y tocaban el hielo para luego alzar vuelo una vez más. Parecía volar porque simplemente, lucía como una especie de criatura bajada de lo más alto del cielo. La forma en que sonríe levemente, mientras sus brazos se extienden a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sus manos también parecen danzar junto a él. Como sus largos cabellos rubios, perfectamente arreglados, que en un acto de rebeldía cubrian parcialmente sus verdes ojos. Estos miraban intensamente el frío suelo, luego de aterrizar elegantemente de su fugaz vuelo.

Podía sentir como mi corazón en un intento de alentarlo, latía rápidamente como si estuviera a la expectativa. Como si pensara que, al caer de uno de esos saltos, caería y se desplomaría por el hielo cual muñeca de porcelana. Porque eso es lo que parecía, una muñeca. Como de esas que la gente colecciona y pone en vitrinas de cristal. De las que solo pueden ser admiradas detrás del transparente material. Y es que esa era la forma perfecta para describirlo, un criatura irreal e inalcanzable. Encerrada tras una fuerte y fría coraza, protegiéndolo del daño. Pero por dentro, no es más que una delicada hoja. Como las que caen de los árboles en otoño, para luego convertirse en polvo.

Apenas se quedó inmóvil, cuando la música dejo de sonar. Desapareció todo el silencio y la calma, para ser reemplazado por los gritos, silbidos y aplausos. Flores, muñecos de peluche, regalos y adornos salían volando de las gradas. Las ofrendas caían a sus pies, mientras el giraba cada 45 grados para inclinarse hacia el público en forma de venia. Una vez dados sus debidos agradecimientos, se gira en mi dirección aproximándose. Yo sonrió, con todo lo que me es posible. Una vez estando frente a mí, recuerdo el ramo de flores que descansa entre mis brazos. Él lo mira y me sonríe. Pero no esa media sonrisa que le dedica al hielo. Sonreía con todo su ser, de esas sonrisas que no puedes evitar enseñar todos tus dientes. De esas sonrisas, que muy pocas veces le dedica al resto. Pongo el ramo de flores en sus brazos y me abraza fuerte, pero no lo sufriente para lastimar. Antes de separarnos de nuestro abrazo, pude escuchar un par de voces a nuestro lado.

\- Estuviste fantástico, no creo poder superar eso la verdad. – decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el hombre más bajo. Al mismo tiempo que sentía como un brazo, descansaba en mi hombro y un par de labios besaba mi cabello.

\- Excelente, pero me molesta muchísimo que cambiaras tus saltos sin comentármelo. – dijo su entrenador, que estaba frente a mí. Armado de la sonrisa más actuada posible. Ocultaba su evidente enojo, mientras arreglaba un plateado mechón de cabello que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

\- Cállate, anciano imbécil. No eres mi madre para que tenga que pedirte permiso.

Si, esa era la delicada flor, de la que les hablaba hace solo un par de minutos. No, no es tan delicado como parece. Más bien, no tiene nada de delicado. Ese era el chico de mis ojos, de cabellos rubios y delicado cuerpo. Pero con muy bonito y pintoresco vocabulario, que asustaría a cualquier marinero. El chico que ni se molestaba en dar honores a su nombre puesto en el mundo del patinaje. Porque de hada, solo poseía la apariencia nada más. Y bueno de ruso, solo basta con mencionar las monumentales borracheras que se pega con vodka artesanal junto a su entrenador luego de cada medalla de oro. Esa era mi Hada Rusa, disfuncional y perfecto al mismo tiempo.


End file.
